1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to disk drive suspension assemblies of load beams and wireless conductors having attached flexures. In particular, the invention relates to a production method for attaching a plurality of such conductors to successive frets of plural load beams using high density patterns of the conductors, and indexing a single pattern for multiple ones of the load beam frets.
2. Related Art
The assembly of wireless conductors, incorporating load flexure portions or not, to load beams requires the precise positioning of the parts to be welded together. It is known to have frets of load beams in a jig and to hand place the wireless conductors selected from a loose collection thereof. This is labor intensive and not as accurate as desired.